


Two Ladies

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki entertains you and a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my muse, my darling Erato, my Goldy dear <3
> 
> To save on confusion, I'll just inform you that Reader's Friend is a dfab who uses they/them pronouns. I realize that this makes the title problematic, but I based Reader's Friend off of my own friend and they would be in support of the title.

You've always felt shy and awkward your whole life. So, friends never really came easily to you. In fact, before Loki, you did very little socializing in your adult life. Things were different now though. You still felt a bit shy and you did mostly just stick with Loki, but you've been daring yourself to be a bit more social as of late.

A friendly chat in the produce section of your local grocery store turned into you making a delightful new friend. They were kind, funny, loyal, and the connection you had with them was almost instant. You two always made sure to meet up for lunch every so often.

Now, due to your unique living arrangement, you always met with your friend for lunch at their house. You could hardly explain Loki to yourself, let alone someone else. So, you merely told your friend that you were living with your boyfriend and left it at that.

One day, however, fate had turned. You and your friend had made your lunch plans, but those plans changed at the last minute. You were no longer going to your friend's house. They were coming to yours.

It's minutes before your friend arrives and you beg to Loki, “Please be kind to them. They're a dear friend of mine and you can be rather intimidating, Master. I really don't want them scared off.”

Loki deadpans at you and says, “Darling, please. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be a perfect gentleman and stay out of your hair. I'm not one for socializing with new people unless it's beneficial to me.”

You go to retort, but then there's a knock at the door. Your friend's here. You answer the door and the two of you now have big smiles on your faces.

“Hello,” you enthuse as your friend leans in for a hug. The two of you come into the house and it's time for introductions.

“This is Loki,” you say to your friend. 

“So you're the boyfriend,” says your friend jovially.

Loki throws you a look. “Boyfriend” is not how he would describe your relationship. He lets it go and turns his attention back to your friend. He takes their hand and isn't sure whether to kiss it or shake it. He goes for the kiss which turns out to be a good choice. Your friend smiles a bit bashfully and looks flattered.

“I'm so happy to finally meet you,” says Loki, turning up the charm to eleven. “I imagine that you two have a lot of catching up to do. So, I'll be on my way.” With that, Loki left the room without another word. 

Soon, you and your friend are sitting down to the lunch you've prepared.

“You never told me your boyfriend was so hot,” your friend gushes.

You try to play it off, but it's difficult when it's so true.

“You've been hiding him away,” says your friend. “Do you think we could share him?”

You laugh out loud at your friend's implication.

“You're being bad,” you tease as you give their arm a friendly swat.

“You're right,” giggles your friend. “I am. Gosh, imagine what he'd think of me if he heard me say that.”

"I wouldn't mind."

Almost as if by cue, Loki enters the room. He heard everything. He saunters over to your friend. He takes their chin in his hand and tips their face up so he can look at them. Your friend looks flustered.

“I have a special relationship with my darling,” he says, indicating you. “That doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy having both of you.”

Your friend's cheeks go bright pink. They try to form words, but they can't. They're too charmed by Loki.

“I'll leave the decision up to you, Darling,” Loki says to you.

You take a moment to seriously consider this. Are you comfortable with having a threesome with Loki and your friend? Neither you nor your friend identify as straight. So, the presence of same-sex genitalia wasn't really a turn off for you.

“What do you think?” you ask your friend.

“I don't mind,” they say, still looking at Loki, completely transfixed.

You nod your head slowly and say, “Ok. We'll do this.”

“Fantastic,” purrs Loki as he strokes your friend's face. “What's your name?”

They start to answer, but Loki cuts them off.

“It doesn't matter,” he says. “I'll just call you Dearest.”

“Dearest,” your friend repeats in a whisper.

“And you can call me Sir,” he says haughtily.

 _"Sir,"_ they sigh.

Loki takes both of you by the hand and leads you two to the bedroom.

“Lay down,” he instructs as you get there. 

You lay down on your side of the bed and your friend lays down on Loki's. You're feeling a bit apprehensive about this set up. You look at Loki and watch him as he intently stares at you two and mutters under his breath. Then, you look at your friend. They look elated and completely excited. Their pure joy put you at ease and you relax as you wait for your master to begin.

Loki climbs into the bed and kneels between you and your friend with his legs tucked under him. He snaps his fingers and suddenly all three of you are naked. You look over to your friend to gauge their reaction. Surprisingly, they don't even seem to notice Loki's magic.

“Do you think that's such a good idea, Master?” you ask.

“Don't worry, Darling,” he replies. “I know what I'm doing.”

You shrug your shoulders and lay back to relax.

“How lovely it is to be staring down a pair of cunts,” Loki purrs.

He takes your hand that's closest to him and your friend's hand that's closest to him and places the two on his cock. Then his index fingers find your and your friend's clits.

“You'll return the favor,” he instructs as he begins to tease and play with the clits.

You've always had a responsive clit and apparently your friend does too. You both moan noisily at the stimulation. It's almost difficult to remember to pull on Loki's dick.

The three of you make aroused sounds. The intensity of the scene is increased by the presence of the third person. Somehow, hearing that extra moan makes everyone feel greedier.

Your eyes have been twisted shut from being so turned on, but you pry them open and look at your friend's own highly aroused expression. It makes you blush. Your ears fill with the, _“Oh, oh, oh”_ sound coming from Loki's and your friend's mouths. You inhale deeply as wave upon wave of arousal washes over you. You can't help but notice the distinct smell of sex lingering in the room. You lick your lips as you sigh and groan. This all feels so very naughty and you love it. You love the stiffening feeling in Loki's penis as you run your fingers up and down it.

Your clit is feeling very sensitive now and Loki's cock is at full attention.

“This foreplay is nice, but let's get to the real fun,” Loki breathes between pants.

"Yes, Master," you say.

"Yes, Sir," your friend says.

Loki lays down between you two. He looks at you and then he looks at your friend.

“This is a wonderful position to be in,” he comments. “I should initiate threesomes more often.”

You feel a rush of neediness in you. You curl into Loki to lick his nipple and kiss his side. The sight makes your friend feel horny and they do the same.

“Ah, this is fantastic,” Loki moans.

After a bit, Loki gets your attention and says, “Darling, I want you there.” He's pointing at his erection. He turns to your friend and says, “Dearest, I want you here.” He's pointing at his mouth. “Also, I want you to face my darling. I think you'll find it more enjoyable if you're looking at another person and not the wall.”

The two of you move to where Loki directed you. You slowly seat yourself on Loki's dick. It's a bit of a stretch, but you've done this before. You're used to this. Your friend situates themself so that their pussy lines up with Loki's mouth.

They look down and ask, “Can you breathe, Sir?”

Loki sort of pulls away from your friend so he can answer.

“Yes. This is fine. Now I want you two to start moving.”

You start a slow grind on Loki's penis as your friend fucks themself on Loki's tongue. You wish to get a deeper fuck. So, you reach out to hold onto your friend's arms. You have a nice anchor now so you can bounce more on Loki's cock. The change in the intensity arouses Loki and he moans while eating your friend out. The hum of the moan vibrates against your friend's vagina and they shout out in a horny way.

Your friend's needy moaning catches your attention. You feel like you're looking at them in a completely different way. Have they always looked that sexy? You can't help yourself. You lean forward and meet your friend's lips in a kiss. Your tongue pushes into their mouth and the kiss turns greedy.

It's so intense you feel like you might see stars behind your eyes. Your nose fills with your friend's scent. They smell almost fruity. It's delicious. The only thing you can hear are the muffled moans of Loki and your friend. Each one of your friend's moans hits your mouth dead on and it increases this needy feeling. Your tongue swirls in their mouth and you love the sweet taste you're discovering. Your hands roam around their naked body. You're absolutely delighted to find how their skin feels.

Soon, your friend reaches orgasm and they're cumming in Loki's mouth. You're not surprised that they're climaxing so quickly. Loki has always had a talented tongue. Anyway, you watch as the pleasure rips through your friend. You feel like you've never seen anyone orgasm like this before. You find it incredibly hot and start cumming yourself. Your cunt pulses around Loki's cock and it brings him to his own climax. The three of you moan through your orgasms together and the scene is very sexy and naughty.

You and your friend roll off of Loki and he's in between you two once again.

Your friend looks at the state everyone is in and says with a giggle, “We're all so dirty.”

"Figuratively or literally?" you ask.

"Both."

“I can solve one of those problems,” offers Loki.

He snaps his fingers and the three of you all become clean again. You get dressed and your friend makes their way home. Once they were gone, you have a quiet moment with Loki to discuss what went down.

“I'm not sure if they'll be able to look me in the eye when we meet again,” you confess.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Loki assures you. “Before we began, I casted a few spells. Firstly, I made it so everyone involved was a little more relaxed. Secondly, I cast a spell so that your friend wouldn't freak out every time I used my magic. Thirdly, I altered reality so that in the morning, your friend doesn't remember anything that happened. They'll remember the lunch you two had, but they won't remember what happened after.”

You sigh with relief.

“Thank you,” you say. “I think that saved us from a whole lot of awkwardness.”

“Sure thing,” says Loki. “Oh, and one more thing.”

"Yes?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Darling."

"Yes, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
